


my head's in the game but my heart's in the song

by Chiharu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, High School Musical References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7921816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiharu/pseuds/Chiharu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Contrary to popular belief, Mizoguchi-sensei does not assign jersey numbers to the team. Instead, the third year regulars line up at the beginning of volleyball season and participate in the well established Seijou tradition of jumping for numbers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my head's in the game but my heart's in the song

Contrary to popular belief, Mizoguchi-sensei does not assign jersey numbers to the team. Instead, the third year regulars line up at the beginning of volleyball season and participate in the well established Seijou tradition of jumping for numbers.

Iwaizumi has known about this since his first year at Seijou, but that doesn't diminish his annoyance after he lands on the ground and takes a look at the fabric in his hand. Number four. He should have expected this.

"Don't be discouraged," Hanamaki says, already wearing his #3 jersey over a lumpy t-shirt. "You can work on your arm span for the rest of the year."

"Also work on your jumps," Matsukawa adds while tying his jersey around his neck like a cape.

Iwaizumi knows this is all true, but he still feels his blood pressure rising when Oikawa drapes over his back.

"Iwa-chan! Don't be sad and aghast! Some of the best players have worn that number! You are the ace and heart of te- Well, okay, _I_ am the heart of the team, but you get the point."

Iwaizumi moves to knock Oikawa off his back. "Shut up, Shittykawa."

"Four is the number of death," Matsukawa points out, apropos to nothing.

"Spooky."

"Hold on, there's a great pun in here somewhere. Maybe we can spread a rumor that once Iwaizumi comes on the court, our opponents will be _dead_."

"Or maybe that he looks like _death_ \- OW IWA-CHAN!" Oikawa rubs the back of his head gingerly.

Matsukawa just hums. "His arms can kill. Or is it his thighs?"

"You're the one with nice thighs," Hanamaki reminds him.

Matsukawa has the nerve to look touched. "Thank you. That's such a sweet thing to say-"

"Iwa-chan, why aren't you hitting _them_?!" Oikawa demands while hugging his own jersey. "I'm not the only one who deserves your wrath!"

"Look," Iwaizumi says and folds his arms for good measure. "We're upperclassmen now. Everyone is gonna look up to us to set an example for the club."

"They already do," Matsukawa says calmly. "Because, you know, we're taller?"

"No, Issei, that's wrong," Hanamaki says, and Iwaizumi almost thinks Hanamaki is taking this seriously until he adds, "That Kindaichi kid will probably outgrow you soon."

"Mattsun! Makki! Stop interrupting Iwa-chan when he's trying to give his Vice Captain speech!"

"We need to get our head in the game," Iwaizumi continues while shooting Oikawa a rare, grateful look. He ignores Hanamaki mouthing _my head's in the game but my heart's in the song_. "We need to stop dicking around and get serious. Seijou is going to nationals, and we're gonna take our banner all the way to the Tokyo Stadium."

Surprisingly, Hanamaki and Matsukawa just nod in agreement.

"And cut down on the High School Musical references, damn it. It's not even the right sport."

"Now just wait one minute."

"That's going a bit too far-"

Oikawa chooses then to resume his role as Captain. "Okay, executive decision! We won't tell anyone about how Iwa-chan got his jersey number and Iwa-chan won't enforce any totalitarian rules upon us. Sounds good?"

"Yeah," Iwaizumi says and suppresses a smile.

He's looking forward to this season.


End file.
